


The hole you fill

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Caring Castiel, Emotional Dean Winchester, First Time, Handholding, M/M, Season 13 coda, Season 13 spoilers, Softness, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Overwhelmed by the fact that Cas is once again back from the dead, Dean finally takes the leap and opens up about his emotions.Or,The one where Dean can’t stop being overwhelmed and where Cas keeps catching him.





	The hole you fill

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda coda to Season 13, episode 5 _Advanced Thanatology_.  
>  What? This isn’t what Dean and Cas did after they got back to the bunker? No? Just me?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Handholding**

 

 

As soon as his hard cock breached Cas’ tight hole Dean felt as if his whole being just kind of froze. The immensity of the act crashed down hard on him and he all but fell forward. Cas made an _oomph_ sound but otherwise didn’t complain.

“Cas.” Dean rasped, his cock hard and twitching half-way inside the angel. “Fuck, _Cas_ , you’re…”

Cas hummed and bent his knees to spread his legs wider. He smiled up at Dean when it made Dean slide in a little bit further.

“It feels good, Dean.” Cas assured him in a low murmur and Dean’s body flushed hot.

And it did, it did feel very good but also, holy fuck Cas was _here_ , beneath Dean. Alive and loving and… and _alive_.

Dean gathered the angel closer, crushing him in a hug even as he sunk all the way inside. Cas grunted but wrapped his arms around Dean too, hugging him back and nosing along Dean’s neck.

“Cas, I can’t believe…” these past almost two weeks had been the worst time of Dean’s life, and that’s saying something. “You were _dead_.”

Cas tensed momentarily but then turned his head as much as the hug would allow and kissed Dean on his cheek. “I know.” Another kiss, longer this time and Dean couldn’t do anything but squeeze his eyes shut and grind his hips against the angel. “I know, but it’s over now.”

It _was_ over. Cas had come back to him, had talked his way out of some dark weird place where angels went when they died. Dean still didn’t understand and frankly he didn’t care. All he cared about was that Cas was back and he was never letting the angel go again. Too long had he been denying his feelings and letting other crap get in the way.

“I burned you.” Fuck his voice was tight.

Cas shushed him and gave him another kiss. “It was the right thing to do.”

“Because you were dead, Cas. I saw it, I saw your wings. You-you…”

Dean’s erection wasn’t flagging and neither was Cas’, hard as a rock and pressed against Dean’s stomach, but the situation was getting out Dean’s hands. He peeled himself off Cas to be able to look down at him. Fuck he was perfect, eyes kind and face worn by time and trials, he had never looked more handsome to Dean. His perfect little imperfect angel. Now back from the dead and _finally_ in Dean’s arms.

“It’s okay, Dean.” Cas murmured and smiled up at him, ever the caring one. “You’re alright.”

Dean drew a shuddering breath because honestly he didn’t know if he was. He wanted to be able to do this with Cas, and he knew he was good at sex in general, but the mere thought of being allowed this seemed too much. Had seemed like such an impossibility for too long and fucking hell, he needed to make this good for Cas but he could barely move.

“Cas, I…”

Cas shushed him again when nothing more came out except some choked off words. He brushed his hands down Dean’s arms, squeezing his muscles even as he squeezed his hole around Dean. And fuck yeah, that sure got Dean going. Because the pleasure was there, searing hot and wonderful, and Dean wanted to chase it. Wanted to show Cas what it would be like with Dean, make it so that he would never leave again.

“I’m here.” Cas suddenly hushed and Dean realized he’d been begging the angel to stay out loud. He felt ashamed but it also felt good to get it out there. Cas had left so many times, either of his own volition or not, that Dean wasn’t sure he could take another blow.

“Forever.” He begged as he thrusted into Cas, the motion smooth like a wave as Cas rolled with him.

“I came back from the dead for you.” Cas smiled and turned his head to kiss Dean’s arm where he had it propped up beside the angel’s head for leverage.

“I know—fuck—I know but you-you’ve left before and I…” he squeezed his eyes shut again, overcome by both emotions and pleasure. “I can’t take it Cas, I can’t have this only once.”

“Me neither, Dean.” Cas said in a beautifully breathless voice. “I want you.”

Dean moaned and thrusted in harder, making the angel keen when he found his prostate. Cas’ dick throbbed and wept out precome and God, Dean was going to make him come like this. _Dean_ was doing it and it felt… it felt _huge_.

“Cas, please.” He didn’t even know what he was begging for now. His whole body was trembling and when Cas opened his eyes to meet Dean’s a broken sob clawed its way up Dean’s tight throat.

“Oh, Dean.” Cas mumbled and reached for Dean’s hand. It made Dean loose leverage some but he desperately grabbed the angel’s hand when Cas went to intertwine their fingers.

He draped himself over Cas’ body, one hand wrapped around the angel’s hand as the other gripped him tight.

_“I_ _was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition._ _”_

If only Dean had known already then. So much time lost, so much anguish and anger and pain. He grabbed Cas’ hand harder, feeling the angel stroke his thumb over Dean’s. His chest felt tight and somehow he couldn’t get enough air. He slowed his thrusts to a mere grind while he tried to get himself under control. He couldn’t cry now, he _needed_ Cas to enjoy this.

“Dean.” Cas spoke so close to Dean’s ear that he could feel his lips moving. “Pull out.”

Icy dread swept over Dean and he raised his head to stare at Cas with wide eyes.

“No, I’ll do it Cas. Just hang on, I’ll manage.”

Cas looked at him with soft eyes. “You’re not supposed to ‘manage’, Dean. This is supposed to be enjoyable for both of us, pull out.”

Dean did so very reluctantly. He was still hard but his stomach slowly filled with that dread and much longer of this and he would wane completely. But he’d known it, hadn’t he? He wasn’t good enough after all. Had had to come down with an abundance of feelings and Cas couldn’t afford to wait, who could? The world still needed saving, no one had time for Dean’s bullshit.

He was wholly unprepared for Cas to roll them over so that he ended up on top of Dean, straddling his still very interested cock.

“It’s okay, Dean.” Cas said with a small smile, Dean’s hand still held tightly in Cas’. “We will do this _together_.”

Dean choked out a groan when Cas sank down on his cock again, the tight heat feeling perfect around him. The moment was made better by Cas leaning his head back and moaning at the feeling of being stuffed full of Dean.

The angel’s dick was so hard, standing proud in front of him even as his balls got squished against Dean when Cas took Dean’s cock to the hilt. Dean gripped Cas’ hand, putting his other on the angel’s hip because he needed to anchor himself to him; to reality.

Cas turned his beautiful eyes on Dean, smiling before rising only to slam back down again. The pace he set was slow and sensual and Dean’s brain melted with the knowledge that it was _his_ dorky little angel who was riding him. Who was using his powerful thigh muscles to fuck himself on Dean’s cock in a motion so fluid Dean’s eyes teared for another reason entirely than his emotions.

“Ah, Dean.” Cas moaned and pulled Dean’s hand up to his mouth. “It feels so good.”

It really fucking did. Dean watched, completely entranced, as Cas gripped Dean’s hand in both of his, gently brushing his lips against Dean’s fingers. When they again found his prostate he threw his head back, biting his lip, and he held Dean’s hand close to his chest as he rode him harder and harder.

“Cas.” Dean groaned when he felt his orgasm approaching, far too soon in his mind but holy crap, Cas was too good at this. “You need to come.”

Cas just squeezed Dean’s hand and moaned. It was incentive enough for Dean to put his other hand on the angel’s dick, fisting him lightly as he planted his feet on the bed to be able to fuck up into Cas’ tight ass. It made Cas cry out hoarsely and he clamped down on Dean’s cock, making white hot pleasure rush through Dean.

“Dean, I’m going to…”

“Yeah.” Dean panted, totally enthralled with the vision Cas made. “Yeah, come on me.”

Cas did so with another cry and the way his ass squeezed him made Dean come too. His back arched off the bed and he pulled Cas down without even thinking about it. Cas grunted as he fell down on Dean and Dean couldn’t help but hump into him a few more times before he was done emptying himself.

“Dean…” Cas murmured after some time spent in silence, aside from Dean’s loud panting. “That was… _incredible_.”

Dean huffed out a smile and pulled out of Cas with some regret. “Wait until I get warmed up.” Until he got used to this so he would be able to do it without crying his eyes out like a little sissy. “I’ll fuck you real good.”

Cas hummed as they arranged themselves so Dean could spoon him. He reached for Dean’s hand to again hug it to his chest and Dean’s heart just about exploded.

“I liked this.”

“Cas…” Dean was glad they weren’t facing because he couldn’t fucking control himself right now. He buried his face in Cas’ messy hair. “It hurt so fucking much.”

Cas made a cooing sound and pulled up Dean’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “I know.”

Did he really? Dean needed to make sure that Cas really fucking understood how much he meant to him. But emotions were hard and Dean was a coward.

“I just… I mean, seeing you like that I…” his throat felt thick again and fuck this bullshit. “I _need_ you, Cas.” Close enough, it had to be close enough.

Cas sighed contently and kissed Dean’s hand again, squeezing it to his chest.

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
